


Trust Me

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Lance is scared for Shiro, M/M, Shiro wants Lance to trust him, Trust, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance has to trust Shiro will be safe.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Shance Fluff Week: Trust/Love
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [alliaskofyou](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/) or on Discord (Bay#3632)

“Shiro, you are  _ not _ going on this mission alone,” Lance says, voice rising with each word. “It’s dangerous and you might need back up.”

 

“Lance, it's necessary that I do this alone. You know that. You need to trust me.” Shiro reaches out to him, but Lance flinches from his touch and takes a step back.

 

“Shiro, don’t do this!” Lance feels on the verge of tears. He can feel the telltale burning in his eyes. 

 

Shiro sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly. “Lance, can we please not do this.”

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Lance’s bottom lip quivers and this time he doesn’t shrink from Shiro’s grip. Shiro pulls him to his chest and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be fine, Lance. Trust me.”

 

\---

 

Lance paces back and forth in the room above Black’s hangar, waiting anxiously for Shiro to return. He couldn’t stand and wait with the rest of the team, hearing the play by play of the mission. It made him too anxious, so he’s been hiding in here since the start of the mission and plans to stay there until Shiro returns. 

 

Soon, the hangar doors open and Black flies steadily into her resting position. Lance’s heart pounds loudly in his chest as he races toward Shiro. 

 

He pushes past the doors and sprints faster when he sees Shiro’s soft smile and open arms. He collides with him, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. 

 

“I told you. You can trust me.” Shiro chuckles deeply, squeezing Lance tighter to him. 

 

Lance releases a choked laugh and kisses Shiro eagerly, pressing a deep kiss to his awaiting lips. He separates, resting his forehead against Shiro’s. 

 

“Always,” Shiro reassures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
